1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silencers and more specifically to an automotive silencer constructed to both silence noise generated within and not produce secondary noise due to excitement by vibrational energy transmitted thereto from an external source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, a metal tube 1 has been partially enclosed in a metal housing 2 to define a resonance chamber 3 which fluidly communicates with the interior of the metal tube 1 through a plurality of perforations or holes 4. The housing is formed of a metal tube 5 and inwardly extending metal flange members 6. However, this arrangement, while adequately damping fluid flow noise and the like, has suffered from the drawback that the rigid metal construction has provided a surface or surfaces which upon excitement from an external source of vibrational energy, such as an internal combustion engine, emit secondary noise.